Toppat Leader
"Listen, Listen! You've defeated my right-hand man, and then you've defeated me. I surrender the airship to you." - Trying to bargain with Henry. The 'Toppat Leader '''is the main antagonist in Infiltrating the Airship and the The Betrayed ending in Fleeing the Complex. Appearance He wears black gloves, black shoes, and two top hats (possible reference to the Noble Assessment of Hats in TF2), which suggests that he is the highest rank in the clan. He also has a brown mustache and a golden collar necklace with blue diamonds students on it. Infiltrating the Airship He is the leader of the Toppat Clan and is probably the owner of the airship. He plays a large role in the "Rapidly Promoted Executive/Relentless Bounty Hunter" scenario, in which Henry tries to take him captive. When Henry gets into the airship with a Cannon Ball, he starts chasing the Toppat Leader through the airship's series of rooms. After Henry defeats the Right Hand Man, the he catches the Toppat Leader in the ship's cargo bay and tries to arrest him. The leader, in a last-ditch effort to not get arrested, surrenders the airship to him. Henry has to decide if he is going to arrest him, or accept the offer and become the new Toppat leader. He is also in the "Pure Blooded Thief" scenario of the game, in which he stops the Right Hand Man from killing Henry, who stole the Toppats' red ruby. He ordered a full retreat as the Toppats were outnumbered by the military and direct assault would be futile. Finally, he briefly appears during the credits of the "Government Supported Private Investigator" scenario, where his arrest is shown on Henry's TV. Fleeing The Complex ''"Yes, hello? Henry? Where are you? Eh? In the complex, called "The Wall?" Oh yes of course so, we'll, uhh, we'll be right there. Sit tight and I'll let you know when we're close." - The Toppat Leader answering Henry's phone. Upon escaping his prison cell, Henry calls upon the Toppat Clan to help him escape. The Toppat Leader answers and comes to his aid in his airship. The leader sends some of the clan's members to distract the guards in the cafeteria, so Henry can escape. He tries using his old scooter to try to reach the airship, but when it seems like he will not make it, the Toppat Leader grabs his hand, and his true intentions are revealed. He intends to retake the Toppat Clan from him; he has no intention of rescuing Henry. He says: "See, without you, I become the leader of Toppat Clan again. I just wanted to look you in the eyes, as I took it all back. Goodbye." He then bids Henry farewell, lets go of his arm, and watches Henry fall to his death, earning the rank The Betrayed. Gallery Endings 2018-04-05_18-22-34.png|Controlling the Airship The_Toppat_Leader.jpg|Seeing Henry 2018-04-05_17-08-20.png|Runs away from Henry 2018-04-05_17-13-34.png|In the Crane Room Susk.jpg|In the Hall 2018-02-22_19-47-31.png|Trying to open security door with Henry in pursuit 2018-04-21_17-45-52.png|On the Bridge 2018-04-05_17-29-41.png|In the Cargo Bay 2018-02-22_19-49-14.png|Caught by Henry 2018-04-05_17-35-21.png|Dropping dummies with Henry 2018-04-05_17-54-19.png|Gives up his title to Henry 2018-04-05_18-03-34.png|In the Tank IMG 0809.PNG|Toppat Leader's defeat Maxresdefault.jpg|Stopping Right Hand Man from killing Henry Topclanled.jpg|Being arrested 2018-04-05_18-07-49.png|As Henry's Right Hand Man Leader_kills_Henry.png|Toppat Leader betrays Henry 截图1579849459.png|After handing over to the leader Fails LeaderTired.png|Tired because of Henry's chasing HenryAndLeader.png|Scared by Henry's appearance WhatHappened.png|At a loss (Warp Zone) WhatIsThat.png|Looking at Henry WhatHappened2.png|At a loss (Techno Trousers) HenryLeaderParachute.png|Being held by Henry HenryDropsLeader.png|Being dropped by Henry Leader Falls.png|Falling to the ground 截图1579849459.png|After handing over to the leader Other HenryStickminArt.png|On art by Puffballs United Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Infiltrating the Airship Characters Category:Toppats Category:Fleeing the Complex Category:Fleeing the Complex Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains(formerly) Category:Good Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:Black Shoes Category:Bad Characters Category:2015 Category:Template documentation Category:Browse Category:Lightning Quick Larcenist Category:Items Category:Fleeing the Complex Option Category:Gadget Gabe Devices Category:Ajax loaded pages Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Site administration Category:The Badass Ending Category:Sonic mania adventures episodes Category:General wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Fake ending Category:Pages with broken file links